Tales of Kyoryuda
by KKD Silver
Summary: Based off New Leaf, and Sister Story to Pikatwig's Life in Orville. A somewhat spoiled kid, Kaori Nomura is forced to leave home by her parents, and must learn responsibility by being mayor of Kyoryuda. Finding fossils and more, she's on the right track...
1. Day 1: Arrival in Kyoryuda

**KKD: Well, I bet no one expected me to post anything Animal Crossing related.**

**Pikatwig: Considering the fact you said you don't play much… it wouldn't surprise me. Anyway, this story will actually be a sibling story to my fic, "Life in Orville".**

**KKD: Pretty much. I only recently decided to come up with this fic, and since I got the game recently, I figured I'd give a shot at this myself. But… I will admit, one of my original five villagers left when I wasn't looking.**

**Pikatwig: *pats his back* Know how that feels… I actually lost two of mine.**

**KKD: So you've had it harder than I did. Anyway… I suppose we should get started before we get too mopey-dopey.**

**DISCLAIMERS: Neither KKD nor Pikatwig own Animal Crossing. They only own the original characters and content within. The rest belong to Nintendo and their respective owners.**

* * *

"Man… I hope that Blair kid will be okay," a cat said to himself, looking throughout the train.

The cat was blue, with orange eyes, and wearing a red top, he was simply relaxing in his seat when he turned back and noticed someone. This someone was a girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, hair styled in a ponytail, and currently wearing a red top with a pink skirt. Curious about this girl, he decided to get up from his seat and walk over near her, but she simply turned her head away.

"Hello, glad to meet ya. I'm Rover," the cat introduced himself.

* * *

(Main Character's POV)

"...Hey," I shrugged off, not exactly in the best of moods.

"You're the second person I've seen on this train today," he smiled.

"Second?" I asked, confused.

"Yea, I saw a boy who had your hair and eye color earlier. Said his name was Blair. He just got off not to long ago," the cat told me.

"Huh… how about that… talk about a coincidence," I muttered, "...So… what're you doing on here?"

"Oh, not much. I just like to ride trains, haven't ridden a train this much since 2002," Rover told me.

"Uh huh… going someplace in particular?" I asked, starting to get a little bit curious myself at this point, hadn't exactly had anyone to talk to since I got on this train.

"...well… I'm not sure… you? Where are you heading?"

"Someplace call Kyoryuda. Never been there before; it's my first time going… not that I actually wanted to go," I replied, muttering the last part to myself.

"Do you have a map?"

"Nope," I sighed, "...Well, I think I had one, but I lost it shortly after I got onboard. Not to mention, my parents wouldn't let me get a new one to replace it…"

"Well… I have a bunch of maps. I think we can help you figure out which one is Kyoryuda," Rover offered.

"That's nice of you… but I must ask… why help out a stranger like me?" I asked, honestly curious as the cat started to pull out a few maps from his pockets.

"I have a lot of maps with me. Surely one of them is Kyoryuda," he smiled, ignoring my question as he showed me a few maps. Luckily I at least memorized the map of Kyoryuda, so I knew what it would look like.

The first map he showed me though… was basically in a peninsula of sorts, which wasn't close to what Kyoryuda looked like. The second was a bit closer, but the river parted the land vertically instead of horizontally. Finally, he showed me a map where the ocean perfectly surrounded the land, the river parting the land horizontally, only going up at where the town plaza was, and it has two houses on the side closer to the tracks along with two other buildings with three more on the other side.

"That's it," I informed, as he handed me the map, "Thanks."

"You're very welcome. So I told you my name, but you never told me yours," he pointed out.

"Oh. Sorry. Watashi wa Nomura Kaori," I introduced myself.

"We are now arriving in Kyoryuda. Those in a hurry, please take your things and get off the train," the conductor's voice informed.

"Well… I guess this is my stop," I sighed as I got up from my seat to gather my belongings… what little I had anyway, "Thanks, Rover."

"No problem," he smiled as I walked off the train, and saw the town flag which was of a dinosaur head on a red background, but while I thought it looked nice, it wasn't all that much.

"Appropriate for the name, but it could be better," I shrugged as I looked around for a bit, "Now… let's see… where to… well, I might as well walk out to see the town."

With that, I left the station, but to my surprise, there were actually people waiting for me. Well, not _people_ people per se. They were all animals along the lines of Rover being an animal. There were six in total, but the one who stood before them all was a female dog, whose head kinda looked like a bell, having yellow fur, and was wearing a secretary's outfit.

"Is that the mayor?" one animal whispered.

"I didn't think the new mayor would be a girl…" another whispered.

"You know I can hear you, right?" I asked annoyed.

"Okay, quiet down everyone," the dog told the other animals, "Welcome to Kyoryuda Ms. Mayor,"

"Wait… mayor?!" I gawked in confusion, "Th-there's gotta be some mistake. I'm not a mayor of anything!"

"You're really silly. We got a letter saying our new mayor would be arriving on a train this afternoon," the dog told me.

"Wait… a letter? ...Do you still have this letter on you?" I asked.

"No… I lost it, sorry Ms. Mayor," she apologized.

"Please stop calling me Ms. Mayor. My name is Kaori," I sighed, and I have a funny feeling I know who sent the letter, but I don't have much to prove it.

"Okay then Mayor Kaori. I'm your assistant, Isabelle."

"Isabelle… huh… nice name," I admitted as I looked over the other animals, which I assume are some of the other residents of Kyoryuda, including a male rock hopper penguin in a dragon sign shirt, a female white elephant with yellow headband topped with a ball, two blue flower markings on her face, and a garden tee over to my right. To my left were the other residents, including female pink squirrel with a beatnik shirt, a male green frog with a yellow mouth and a yellow bar shirt, and finally a white rabbit with a blue polka dotted hood, blue tights, eye liner, and a dark polka shirt.

"Uh… ano… konichiwa," I waved nervously.

"Hello Mayor Kaori," they all greeted, not exactly helping me with my nervousness at the moment.

"Okay Mayor Kaori, if you can, may you please meet up with me at the town hall," Isabelle smiled. "Don't worry, it's marked on the map of Kyoryuda."

"Huh?" I gawked before looking at my map, seeing the building closest East from the train tracks was differently marked compared to the others, "Oh. I'll meet you there," I assured.

After that, the villagers and Isabelle all took their leave, leaving me by the train station, nervous as all heck. I could only hope that Blair kid that Rover mentioned was having a better time than me. Jeez… why did my parents have to send me here? ...Anyway, once I got over my nervousness and decided to walk over to town hall, which looked quite humble, having the same flag I saw from the station.

"Hmm… maybe I should change that from a skull to a more detailed dino head," I pondered before entering town hall. I saw it looked rather cozy, and Isabelle gave a nice, warm smile.

"Good day Mayor Kaori," she smiled as I walked in.

"Hey Isabelle. So… what did you want to see me about?" I replied, curious as to why Isabelle wanted me over.

"I wish to help get you settled in. So let's see… I've got some forms you need to fill in. First, name please?" Isabelle replied.

"Oh… my full name, right. Full name's Kaori Nomura," I answered as Isabelle helped fill out the forms in question.

"Birthday?"

"April, 18th,"

"Where will you be living?"

"I have no idea. I'm so used to living with my parents that I'm not sure where to stay."

"OH! Well… let me think… there aren't any free homes right now…" Isabelle pondered, when an idea hit her, "Oh! Here's what you should do. Go up to Main Street and go to the place called Nook Homes."

"Nook Homes? Uh… what exactly do they do there?" I wondered.

"They make people homes," she said as simply as possible.

"Well… that sounds nice. So… let me see…" I replied as I checked the map, "So it's just North of the railroad?"

"Yea," she nodded.

"Okay. So… uh… do I have to talk to… oh… you know what? I think I can figure out who to talk to when I get there. Thanks for the help, Isabelle," I smiled, as I headed out, and simply looked around, seeing that there wasn't anyone outside, but the bugs.

"Geez… so annoying," I groaned, having grown up in more of a city setting, I got annoyed by the bugs as I rushed up North to find Main Street.

"Man… this part of the place looks fairly big," I shrugged, seeing a lot of buildings, and from where I was I saw a small shack to my right, and a post office to my left, and left to that was a small cyan building labeled Nooks Homes, "That must be where I need to go."

I gave a small look before I opened the door, and I saw a raccoon… or was it a tanooki… either way… he looked like the owner with that business suit on.

"Um… excuse me," I spoke up, getting the owner's attention, he turned to see me.

"Welcome," he smiled with his eyes closed before opening them to look at me, "Oh… a person. You don't tend to see people in these parts."

"Figured. Listen, I'm the new… mayor, I guess… and I need a new place to call home," I told him.

"Oh, al~righty. So, do you know where you want your home? I'll help you set a spot," he told me, causing me to look at my map again in order to get a better idea of where I'd want to set up my house.

'_Let me see__… __maybe close to Town Hall so I can work, and maybe close to the bridge in case I need to head South faster__… __but I__'__d better have some distance from that lake, I don__'__t want those bugs coming right after me,__'_ I thought to myself, trying to figure out where I'd end up setting my house, and eventually, I headed out with this real estate person, er... animal.

I showed him to the spot where I wanted my house at that point, saying, "Here's the spot."

"Hmm…" he thought, glancing around the area I picked which had plenty of open space, but was surrounded by trees to the North and East, it wasn't far from the bridge to the South, and it was just a short walk to town hall, "This spot is perfect! It's got plenty of space for the construction, and I can imagine your house here."

After some picturing of the house, I say it's the perfect spot as the raccoon/tanuki, who happens to be called Tom Nook, set up a rope area and a sign that says "Kaori's House to be built here".

"Okay, so the spot's picked. When can you start building?" I asked.

"Well… you gotta pay me for materials and such… but you do need somewhere to sleep… can you give me a minute?" he asked.

"Uh… okay…" I nodded, I was hoping he'd get his crew down quickly enough to finish the house ASAP, but I guess he's gonna leave me homeless until it's complete.

After a few minutes, he set something up… a tent… are you serious? Well… it's better then nothing, I suppose.

"Sorry if you're disappointed, you'll have to get the bed on your own time. This is the best I can do for now," Nook replied.

"...It's fine, I guess… so… let's get it over with… how much does the construction cost?" I asked.

"It's a mere sum of 10,000 Bells," he told me and… wait, what?

"10,000?!" I gawked, "I barely got one!"

Yea, don't know why, but my parents wanted me to learn responsibility, and to them, that somehow meant leaving me with nothing to pay for anything, so this… is quite problematic.

"Don't worry. Just come to me when you have the money," Nook told me, and thus he departed for his office.

"Well… that's just great… how the heck am I supposed to get any money around here?" I groaned as I sat down on the ground.

I simply began my way back to the town hall to ask Isabelle to hopefully get some answers. However, as I walked, I accidentally bumped into the frog from earlier.

"Oh… hi," I waved.

"Oh, Mayor Kaori, hi," the frog smiled before getting flustered, "Sorry about bumping into you like that. I'm Prince, and I live here in Kyoryuda."

"Uh… nice to meet you, Prince," I replied, still not too comfortable around these animals just yet.

"So… I see you live in a tent right now," Prince noticed.

"Yea… never camped in my life, so this… I got a feeling will make me feel uncomfortable," I sighed.

"Hmm… how about you make some smores? Or have a snack on our town fruit?" Prince offered.

"Uh… I don't have anything to make smores, admittedly, and… I didn't have a chance to figure out what the native fruit is."

"Peaches," Prince told me, pointing over to a nearby tree, showing me it was a peach tree.

"Oh… nice. At least it's better than pears. Yuck, I hate those," I groaned as Prince shook the tree, causing the fruit to fall before picking them up and handing me one. I gave a small shrug and took them, before eating one of them, "Wow! It's delicious!"

"I know right. I could eat these things all day long," Prince smiled, as he headed off. I couldn't help but smile a little bit, I'd have to try and hang out with that frog more… he's a nice guy.

Regardless, I returned to town hall as I wanted to do to begin with, and like before, Isabelle was behind the counter waiting for me.

"Good day Mayor Kaori. Uh… can I ask you a favor? You saw our town plaza, right?" she asked.

"Yea, I think I saw it briefly on my way in," I answered.

"Well… to welcome you in, I had a ceremony idea. So can you please meet me there later?"

"...Sure… I guess," I nodded.

* * *

I arrived to see what looked like a sort of empty slot, and then everyone in the village was here. This was also the only spot in town with a completely stone area, with a square planter with plenty of dirt for at least one tree.

"Mayor… as a way to welcome you to Kyoryuda… and for a new beginning for this village… may you please plant this sprout?" Isabelle asked, muttering a part of what she just said, but I could hear her.

Not exactly questioning things as this could be a new thing starting, I took the little sapling and planted it into the square planter as requested. I had this feeling that life would begin anew for me… or something like that.

* * *

I had let my mind wander for a moment after planting the tree, as I tried to picture what this town would be like, with the name of 'Kyoryuda', I could imagine dinosaurs… and that led me to thinking about the museum, which I imagined would be filled to the brim with fossils of all kinds. Now that got me pretty excited.

"Hey… what are you doing Mayor?" a voice asked me, snapping me back to reality.

I turned to look, and saw it was that rock hopper penguin again.

"Um… I'm sorry, who're you? I never got your name," I noted.

"Name's Hopper, and I gotta say, I never expected someone like you to be mayor," he noted, rather rudely, too.

"...uh… I never expected to hear someone so… rude," I rebutted as I walked away, unlike Prince, I _don__'__t_ want to be around him that often.

Regardless, I was looking around, trying to figure out what to do next, still walking around before the pink squirrel approached me.

"Oh… hi," I waved.

"Oh, hello! Oh, don't worry about Hopper, he's always in a sour mood. I'm Peanut," the squirrel giggled.

"Nice to meet you. You sure seem peppy," I noted.

"Why thank you," Peanut smiled.

"Um… do you… wanna chat?" I asked.

"I'm glad we have a new mayor, our old one was a bit… stiffy."

"Stiffy?"

"Anyway… it's nice to meet you Ms. Mayor Kaori-chan," Peanut giggled.

"Uh… yea. Nice meeting you too, Peanut," I smiled, as I walked along to see the rabbit I saw next to Peanut earlier.

"Oh? You must be the mayor?" she asked.

"Yep, that's me," I answered, much more confidently this time.

"So… you like fashion?" she asked me.

"Well… not really," I admitted.

"Then go away. But… so you know, my name is Francine, and now, please leave me alone," she told me before walking off.

"Pfft. Snooty much?" I groaned.

Finally, the last animal who lived here, being an elephant, walked up to me. "Good day Ms. Mayor."

"Oh… hi," I replied.

"I'm really happy you moved into Kyoryuda. I have a sort of welcoming gift for you," the elephant told me, handing me a miniature model of a T-Rex, making me gasp.

"Wow! Uh… thanks," I smiled, putting it away.

"I'm Tia by the way." she introduced.

"Nice to meetcha," I smiled.

Tia just smiled at that before walking off, and I couldn't help but smile a bit as I walked off for my house, er… tent. I let out a sigh as I saw the sun was beginning to set.

"...Not exactly how I expected this day to turn out..." I sighed before looking at my mini T-Rex model with a smile, "...but I think I'm gonna like it here."

I arrived at my tent and simply looked around, seeing it wasn't much. There was literally nothing in there but a sleeping bag and a pillow. Before I could even lie down, I saw Isabelle walk in.

"Oh… sorry for intruding Ms. Mayor," Isabelle apologized.

"It's ok. And please... Just call me Kaori," I insisted.

"Sorry… force of habit. Anyway Kaori… I brought you a welcoming gift," she informed, handing me a small lantern. "It was mine when I was little, and I used to go camping. I really hope you like it."

"Thanks Isabelle," I smiled, "I'll use it,"

After looking around, I found a nice spot to put it, and then curled up in my sleeping bag.

"See you in the morning Ms. May- er… Mayor Kaori?"

"Just Kaori," I reminded Isabelle.

"Right. Sorry," Isabelle apologized, "See you in the morning?"

"Sure," I nodded, before I dozed off to sleep.

* * *

(Isabelle's POV)

Man… it's going to be so hard to just call her Kaori, and not anything else. Especially since the last mayor of Kyoryuda always told me to call him 'Mr. Mayor' or else I'd get beat with a stick. Still, she's such a nice girl… much nicer than the letter her parents made her out to be. My older brother would love to meet her, but I'd have to introduce him to her later.

I let out a small sigh and returned to Town Hall, before pulling out a pillow, and putting out a sign that said 'Town Hall is now closed for the night. Come back tomorrow'.

"Mayor Kaori… welcome to Kyoryuda," I muttered before I finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Pikatwig: And that is the first chapter of Tales of Kyoryuda.**

**KKD: Yea. Hope you guys like the idea. Seeing as we'll work on this at times to coincide with Life in Orville.**

**Pikatwig: Yea, the two stories will be intertwined. Anyway, thoughts on the chapter aibou?**

**KKD: It's very good, I'd say. I mean, it's not 100% like my experience with Animal Crossing, but then again, this is a fanfic and we can switch it up however we want. But I will say all of the villagers of Kyoryuda here are all the exact same ones I started with in my game.**

**Pikatwig: Cool. But the same can't be said for those in Orville, since I did start that fic before I actually got the game.**

**KKD: I see. In any case, what was your favorite part, aibou?**

**Pikatwig: When Isabelle gave Kaori the lamp. It was such a sweet gesture.**

**KKD: I'd have to say my favorite part was when Kaori talked with Tia and was given a model T-Rex. For the record, out of all the villagers I have in my game, Tia is my favorite thus far.**

**Pikatwig: And that's what gave me the idea. Just Live More.**

**KKD: Jaa ne!**


	2. Day 2: Supplies for Fossils

**KKD: Well, here we go. I'm working on this story a little bit more because, for once, I need a bit of a break from the Toku stuff. I mean, I'm left in charge of my Triple Super Hero Time stories, not to mention I'm trying to work on another project that's meant to be going on solo. So, maybe this can help me cool down or something. Sorry about that, Pika.**

**Pikatwig: You needing a break from Toku… never thought I'd hear those words…**

**KKD: Yea… been a long time since I thought I'd hear those words myself. I mean, this profile was originally DEDICATED to my toku stories, but now… jeez… oh well.**

**Pikatwig: Whatever. Anyway… shall you do the disclaimers so we may start this?**

**KKD: Right. Here we go.**

**DISCLAIMERS: Neither KKD nor Pikatwig own Animal Crossing. They only own the original characters and content within. The rest belong to Nintendo and their respective owners.**

* * *

(Kaori's POV)

Today… I woke up with my back in pain. That's what happens when I sleep in a sleeping bag on top of some rocks… even though the tent somewhat cushions the blow. Anyway, I just yawned after waking up, stretching my limbs, and then I walked out to see that there was someone filling in my wooden mailbox, he happened to be a white male pelican in a green mailman's uniform, complete with the blue sack of mail.

"Eh? Who're you?" I asked.

"Just a passing through mail bird," he told me, "Name's Pete, and I deliver mail."

I simply yawned a bit before checking the mail, and seeing there was one letter in it, but the sender wasn't known.

"Hmm? 'Dear Ms. Mayor. I was going to take up the spot in Kyoryuda, but one thing lead to another… I hope you can handle this. By the way, keep this letter secret'" I read, "Huh? ...Who could've written this?"

Shrugging this off, I simply put it away and looked around. Should I tell Isabelle about this… no. I shouldn't. She would probably think I had something to do with the person who really was going to be mayor not showing… I really hope that kid that Rover told me about on the train is doing better than I am right now. I just sighed at this before deciding to walk over to Town Hall, not to talk to Isabelle about the letter, but just to try and see what I can do about that odd design on the town flag. As I passed through the trees, I saw a new place being constructed not too far from town hall… made me wonder if someone's moving in. So, I took a quick peek at the sign to see it read "Margie" on it. I simply gave a shrug as I walked off to the Town Hall to try and see what I could do.

After I arrived, I glanced down to see Isabelle… who was asleep. I looked over to the clock to see that it was hardly 6:30 in the morning. Poor girl looked like she worked herself hard throughout the night to be asleep like this. I walked up and gave her a small nudge, making her wake up with a start.

"DON'T HIT ME MR. MAYOR!" she screamed in an obvious panic.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hey! Chill out, Isabelle! It's just me, Kaori," I told her, the dog managing to calm down surprisingly quickly when she recognized who I was.

"Oh… Mayor Kaori. Glad to see ya, sorry about that…" she apologized.

"Hit you… what was the old mayor like anyway?" I asked curiously.

"...I don't really feel comfortable talking about that with you… no offense or anything Mayor Kaori," Isabella apologized.

"It's okay, Isabelle. And I told you to call me Kaori, no need to add Mayor in there at all."

"...right. It just feels more natural to call you 'Mayor' is all…" she informed.

"Right. So anything to report?" I inquired.

"Today is March 21st, 2014, the time being… 6:22," she informed. "So, how goes trying to pay off that home loan and get a real home?"

"Uh… Nook never told me the price for the home loan… and I'm still stuck in a tent right now," I sighed.

"He passed it onto me. But he said he told you yesterday it was 10,000 Bells," she reminded me.

"Oh yea… right… I guess I forgot with me sleeping in a tent," I sighed, truth be told, I forgot it mainly because I was used to having my parents pay for everything, but now… I was probably going to have to sell some stuff if I wanted to pay for anything…

"Don't worry. There're plenty of ways to get money around here," she reassured.

"Huh? Like what exactly?" I wondered… at least I didn't have to sell anything to get some Bells around here… at least what little I already own.

"Well, you can shake fruit from trees, catch bugs, fish, dig up fossils… lots of things."

"Only thing is… I don't have any material to catch, fish, or dig things up with," I informed.

"Oh… my apologies Ma-err.. Kaori… Maybe you can gather fruit from the trees and sell them. There's a couple places where you can sell them too. Right here in town you can sell them at the Re-Tail Center East of Town Hall, or you can head over to Main Street and sell them to the Nook Kids at the little shop they set up," Isabelle told me, "But I should tell you-"

I didn't hear what she said as I ran out the door, and got to work shaking trees and gathering peaches. I did have a small run in with a beehive, but I managed to hide out in Tia's house. I was able to pick up the (hopefully) empty hive. With the bees gone, I decided to head East to the pink building that had the sign "Re-Tail" above it. I smiled, glad to see it was there, but when I saw the sign, the times for the place were from 9:00am-11pm, and when I last checked it was only 6:31.

Great… I was about to get angry, but then I remembered Isabelle told me about another place. I think the name of it was the Nookling Junction… yea, that's it. So, I headed on up for Main Street, only to see that wasn't open either. Hours being 8:00am-10pm.

"You gotta be kidding me! There's no place open early?" I groaned, meaning, I would have to do something with my free time.

* * *

"ISABELLE! Why didn't you tell me neither store was opened yet?!" I demanded, as I returned to Town Hall.

"I was about to… but you… uh… ran out before I could," she informed, ducking behind her counter, "DON'T HIT ME!"

Despite my rage, I knew I couldn't hurt her… she'd been through enough problems with the last mayor if what she told me was true… so, I calmed down after a bit before I pulled her up. "Relax… it was my own dumb fault for running out…"

"You ran? Uh… our last mayor put in a rule you can't run…" Isabelle informed.

"...Well that's stupid," I noted, "Can I take it down or…"

"Not yet. You have to get a Town Building Ordinance. Meaning, you gotta get approval from your villagers." she informed.

"Nothing is ever easy! I used to get what I wanted, when I wanted it," I complained.

"Um… how you can get the ordinance… or approval up, is that you need a house, you need say from the villagers… and yea," she informed me.

I simply sighed, once again, I hope that kid from the train is doing better than I am right now… man, I've been thinking about him a lot lately, haven't I? Oh well.

"What can I do to kill some time?"

"Uh… there's someone new who moved in. I think a warm welcome from the Mayor is something that would make them feel welcome," Isabelle suggested.

"Someone new? I didn't think there'd be anyone moving in this soon," I noted, before I remembered the house I saw on my way over. Thus, I headed for the door to go and see this new person.

"I wonder who this Margie is," I wondered before seeing Tia by the front door of the new house, to my surprise, "Oh, Tia. What're you doing here?"

"I'm here to see my cousin," she smiled.

"Your cousin?" I gawked, a bit confused, as I opened the door to see an elephant who was moving around some boxes. While I was semi annoyed this person had a house already… I could only assume she already had the 10,000 Bells...

This elephant was a white elephant like Tia, but she had blue eyes, a hot spring shirt, some red, yellow, and white bands on her wrists and ankles, as well as yellow and orange hair on her head and on the tips of her ears.

"Hello Margie!" Tia smiled, getting the elephant's attention.

"Cousin!" she giggled, pulling Tia into a small hug. I could simply sigh a tiny bit, I wish I had some family… that actually cares!

"It's so good to see you again, Margie," Tia smiled, "I haven't seen you in years!"

"It's been far too long. So… who's the friend?" she inquired, gesturing to me.

"Oh, where are my manners. Kaori, this is my cousin Margie. Margie, this is Kaori Nomura, the new mayor of Kyoryuda," Tia introduced us to each other, making Margie gasp.

"You're the mayor? Where are my manners! I wish I had some tea or something ready for you," Margie said, looking around for something to give to me.

"Oh… well don't worry about it," I assured. "Mind if I help you unpack? Not like I have anything better to do with my time,"

"Oh no, you don't have to. It's not right for a guest to help me with my unpacking," Margie insisted.

"Well, I insist on helping out, Margie. After all, I have nothing better to do with my time," I insisted back, my reasons for helping are… partially to get my town rating up, but partially because I seriously have nothing better to do with my time… well… that and I sorta feel like I have to help out a relative of one of my residents whom I'd almost consider a friend out of common courtesy.

Thus, me and Tia got to work helping Margie with her unpacking, putting certain things in cupboards, certain things left, certain things right. This was… admittedly a lot of fun, with Tia and Margie both catching up, but I couldn't help but listen in on some of the things they chatted about, and making a few jokes here and there. Thus, in what felt like no time at all, we managed to help Margie finish unpacking.

"Thank you both very much. I doubt I could've finished unpacking today all by myself," Margie smiled.

"No problem," I smiled.

"Glad we could help, cousin," Tia added with a beaming smile.

"Here, in return for helping me out, I want you to have this," Margie replied before reaching for a specific bag and handing me a small book. "It's a spare Diary I have. You can use it to write anything you want."

"Wow… thanks Margie," I smiled, as I glanced up at a newly set up clock to see that it was 9:15am, "Well, I guess I'd better get going. Thanks for letting me spend time with you, girls."

"I need to get home too, see you later cousin," Tia smiled as we left, Tia heading back to her house, while I headed for Re-Tail.

And so, with a bunch of peaches in hand along with the beehive that I was glad was empty, I entered the small pink shop, revealing the first person to greet me was a pink Alpaca with a white face and a red apron. However, she was talking to someone who looked sorta like Tom Nook, only younger and wearing a blue apron around his waist.

"So Tommy, you brought a… tape dispenser?" the alpaca asked.

"I indeed did. Me and Timmy don't need it anymore." the kid, Tommy, told the alpaca.

"Oh, okay. I can probably take that off your hands for, say… 300 Bells. That sound okay?" the Alpaca asked. "Or, do you want to put it up for someone else to buy?"

"Nah, I'm fine with selling it outright," Tommy told her, as he got a small bag of Bells, and I couldn't help but get a giddy smile.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Tommy. Tell Timmy I said hi," the alpaca smiled.

"I'll tell him hi Mrs… what's your name again?" the kid asked.

"Reese," the alpaca told him in a reminding tone.

"Thank you Mrs. Reese," the kid smiled as he turned to the door to see me, "Oh! Are you the new mayor? Come on up to the Nookling Junction sometime."

"Okay, I'll be sure to do so," I nodded before letting the little Nookling walk past me, turning my attention to Reese shortly afterwards.

"So, you're our Mayor? ...please, let my husband sleep, he works super, super, super, SUPER, hard!" the alpaca, Reese, begged.

"Uh… okay… I'll be sure to do that, but… uh… that's not why I'm here. I barely have a house, so… I'm actually looking to sell," I informed.

"Oh. Okay, I can help you with anything!" Reese smiled as I pulled out 10 baskets of peaches, each basket having nine each (don't know how I managed to get the baskets, I don't know).

"I'd like to sell these," I told her.

"This is nice… I can give you 200 Bells for this all," Reese told me.

"It's a deal," I smiled, handing her the ten baskets as she handed me a bag of bells, and I smiled happily. Thus, I headed up to the Nookling Junction, simply for the curious mind.

Once I headed up to Main Street, I saw a small shack with the name of Nookling Junction. After entering, I saw who I assumed was Tommy.

"Good day. Oh… you must be our new mayor!" the kid smiled.

"Uh… yea, we just met at Re-Tail like half a minute ago," I pointed out.

"Huh? Oh no no no. You must have me confused with Tommy. I'm his brother, Timmy." he informed. Great, so there's two of them, they look, and sound, just like each-other… how am I gonna tell them apart? "I'm in charge of the shop on Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays. If you want to see Tommy, come back on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays."

"What about Sundays?"

"We both operate on Sundays."

"Wouldn't it be somewhat easier if you did… I dunno… night and day shifts or something like that?" I asked.

"...we should take that into consideration…" he noted, writing that down.

"Okay…" I muttered, looking around the small shack to find anything of interest, of which I saw some paper, a fortune cookie, a few pieces of furniture, and on the table were a shovel and net.

"Oh, you fancy the shovel? We're selling them for a modest 150 Bells, can I interest you in one?" Timmy asked.

"Yea, I'll take it," I smiled, handing him 150 of the 200 Bells I had and taking the shovel, "I could use this to find all kinds of fossils."

"By the way, do you need to know how a shovel works? If you want, I can teach you," Timmy offered… and… come to think of it… I never actually used a shovel before in my life…

"Uh… will it cost me anything?"

"No,"

"Then yes,"

"Like you said, the shovel can be used to dig up various things, such as fossils which you need to take to the Museum, Gyroids, and PitFall Seeds,"

"What's a… pit-thingy?"

"A Pitfall Seed… you'll know it when you see it," Timmy informed, "To find these items, just look for cracks in the ground and use your shovel there to dig them up. Just be careful not to walk over them,"

"I got ya," I nodded, as I headed out, and took out my new shovel, with a marker I brought with me, I wrote my name on it, "That way I know for sure this is mine."

And so, I began my search for fossils, I couldn't see any cracks in the ground, so I continued to walk, I was over by Hopper's house when suddenly, I fell right into the ground, stuck up to my waist!

"What the?!" I gasped, trying to squirm out, and it took a long time to do it, but I managed to get out, and I felt nervous, when suddenly, I heard Hopper's annoying voice… laughing at me… "Oh no…"

I groaned as I turned to see the red-eyed rock hopper penguin laughing at me, before I finally managing to get out.

"That was just so funny… what dumb luck it was for you to fall for a pitfall right in front of my place," Hopper laughed, "Need to look out for some Pitfalls Mayor-Girly!"

I was about ready to hit the jerk with my shovel, but I managed to calm down, and I walked off, but not before filling that hole up. And so, I decided to keep looking for more cracks in the ground before I dug up five fossils total, and two of what I assumed were Gyroids. But by the time I managed to do all of that, it was getting kinda late, with the clock by town hall reading almost 10:58pm. I couldn't get to the museum and back to Re-Tail before it closed, so I figured I would turn in for the night and try to get some rest. So, worked out exhausted, I retired to my tent, placing my cash of items next to me, turned off the lamp, and got as comfy as I could in my sleeping bag.

But before I fell asleep, I wrote about what I did today in my new diary, simply because I could. As I tried to sleep, I honestly couldn't, with nothing better to do, I looked at the letter from the mystery sender and wondered… who could've sent this? And… why did both Isabelle and Reese seem so scared about me doing mean things to them? I could only try to imagine what the old mayor was like. I simply imagined an old coot hounding at them, forcing the two girls to do things very unpleasant for them. But… that was a guess…

* * *

**Pikatwig: The old Mayor… wonder what he or she was like. We know in all games prior to New Leaf, the mayor was a guy named Tortimer.**

**KKD: Yep, that's the case. But this story sure is making the old turtle out to be a bad guy… at least… if Tortimer really is the old mayor of Kyoryuda.**

**Pikatwig: *shurgs* Also, fun fact, if the player moves their avatar from Wild World to City Folk, the old guy will actually recognize the player.**

**KKD: Interesting. I never knew that. Still, this is chapter 2 of Tales of Kyoryuda, meaning it's caught up with Life in Orville at this point.**

**Pikatwig: I know… I was working on Day 3 when I lost my old laptop… I'm going to try and see if I can get back to work on that. Not sure if I want your help or if I want to try and continue on my own.**

**KKD: I'd be willing to help out if you're willing to accept the offer.**

**Pikatwig: I'm just not sure right now s'all.**

**KKD: Okay then. So… is there any favorite part of yours in this story?**

**Pikatwig: It's when Margie arrived. She's actually a villager in my personal New Leaf town, and someone who appeared in the Animal Crossing movie.**

**KKD: Interesting. Also, seeing how Margie and Tia looked similar, I figured why not have them be related. ...Yea, if it isn't obvious, the scenes with Margie moving in, and Tia and Kaori helping out, are my favorite scenes, too.**

**Pikatwig: Neat. Anyway, wrap up time. Just Live More.**

**KKD: Jaa ne!**


End file.
